The best secrets are the most twisted
by Miiss Delusional
Summary: Yui and Laito always had a strange bond. What happens when they finally share a moment together?


**Haiii everyoneee! w Kay so, after Ayato x Yui and Shu x Yui next is : Laito x Yui! ^o^ Yayayayayy! Ayato, Shu and Laito are my most favorites from all six brothers. Well yeah once more : The fanfiction is based on the ****anime** **not the game or the manga and it has NOTHING to do with the previous fanfictions of mine. It also takes place sometime ****before**** Yui's awakening. [ Episode 9 ] **

**So, yeah! Enjoyyy ^.^''**

* * *

Things at school weren't going so good for Yui lately. She had a really hard time focusing on her lessons and the Sakamaki brothers were making it much more harder for her. Some other people wouldn't care much about School if they were in Yui's situation but School for Yui was something to get away with. It was making her _forget_. It was a distraction.

She was in the same class with Ayato and Kanato so she hardly was seeing Laito and the others.

Until that night.

She was walking over the hallway at this time, trying to find her class. She was late. The school was a huge building so Yui had always this problem finding this specific class of hers.

The bell had rung already and the hallway was empty. No one seemed to be around, everyone had obviously go to their classes.

Yui was holding tight and close to her chest some books and she was looking around the hall. She was lost, _again_.

She was ready to step on the stairs when she heard the familiar chuckle behind her and Yui jumped like a puppet in surprise. The books fell from her hands over the ground.

She stood still for a moment before she could take the decision to turn around. To look at _him_.

''Oh look who's here. Have you lost your way, bitch-chan? Maybe .. i can help you?'', Laito was standing right behind her.

His back resting against the cream colored wall, his arms crossed on his chest. He wasn't even looking at her. He was wearing the same school uniform all the boys were wearing in that school , the only exception he had on his hat, as he always did. His hat seemed to be a unique thing for him, maybe even precious since he was almost never getting it off his head.

Yui felt a light shiver down her spine as she heard his words. _Damn that class_, _Why was it always so hard for her to find it?_

''Laito-kun. Thank you but, no. I can do that myself.'', She bend down to collect her books again but when she felt his body touching hers from behind she yelled and stood up again. She turned around to look at him, trembling.

''I'm late. I have to go find my class. Please let me go!'', Yui tried to explain but when he made a step closer to her she knew he wasn't going to let her go _that_ easily. He needed something._ Blood_.

Yui knew anymore. She knew very well Laito's ways of teasing her, of taking what he needed from her.

His company wasn't always pleasant since he was the one to always remind her. He was the one to first tell her about her father's betrayal, about the kind of sacrifice she was to Sakamaki brothers. Yui knew so very well everyone in the house knew already about that , about her father and his betrayal but she was always feeling like she and Laito were sharing a secret. _Their _own secret.

He was always getting in her way just to drink her blood by using perverted ways, most of the times. He just wouldn't let her go without a little taste of hers and it was painful for Yui to know that.

She breathed and tried to be brave this time.

''Here!'' , she said and offered her wrist to him as she squeezed her eyes closed. ''Just do it and then leave me alone.'', She was afraid now.

Laito's eyes widened and he stared at her wirst. He could bite her if he wanted to but that was way too easy for him. _And totally not fun_. He smirked and touched her wrist with his cold hand. He stroked her knuckles gently and as he came even closer to her Yui opened her eyes to met his peridot ones.

''How sweet, offering yourself to me. Keep your precious wrist for now, Bitch-chan. Maybe i will need it later. Who knows.. '' , He winked at her before he made a step even closer to touch her hair.

He felt it soft in his hand. He played with her hair and he smelled her sweet scent for just a second. Because that's what he had at this moment. A second.

''Mmm no. Definitely later.'', he whispered into her ear , and then just like that he was gone.

* * *

Yui and the Sakamaki brothers had finally arrived home from School. It was late night and the weather was chilly. The wind was messing Yui's hair. She was freezing to death.

She crawled out of the big car and looked around. Laito was missing. _Where had he go? _She hadn't see him at all after their talk at the hall.

She stood and played with the ribbon of her uniform.

''Where's Laito?'' , She asked. No one answered.

''He will be home soon. Laito had to do something first. Don't worry about him.'', Reiji said. ''Get inside the house now.''

* * *

Yui was sleeping. Inside her room felt so warm and nice to her that night. She had cover herself with a blanket till her waist. She made a small noise and changed position in her sleep.

The door of her room opened slowly and a hand pushed it completely open.

Laito entered her room. Once he was inside he closed the door behind him quietly and stood in there, Just watching Yui having a peaceful sleep.

His clothes were now full of blood. There was so many of it on him. It was a mix of his blood and the blood of the other boy he had kill that night. He didn't like fights , he was always avoiding them with others than his bothers but a challenge was a good thing sometimes. He needed to break out, _sometimes_.

For the first time he was actually afraid his appearance would scare Yui. After all he used to be only interested to her blood but something had changed about their relationship now. When he was alone he was catching himself asking if he was actually more interested to her than to her delicious blood. He had never met a girl like her before in his life.

He thought about it for a minute and decided to go close to her. Maybe her warmth could ease the pain of his cold heart. Could he show kindness ? Mercy ? He was always wondering how it is and how it feels to love and being loved back by somebody.

Though he liked teasing, he liked games and how manipulate and evil he could be. He liked Yui's face when she was scared. That was Laito Sakamaki. He didn't believed in love but he was willing to try to get it , in his own ways.

He lied next to her and looked at her face. She was still sleeping. She was _just sleeping _and the sound of her breathing was making him relax, calm down. She looked beautiful like that_. Pure_. He could almost picture it in his mind how could he take that purity away but he didn't want to. He liked Yui, Innocent and Pure. That's what she was , and he liked it because it was the only thing around him that was like that. Something special.

She murmured something in her sleep and he smirked. His hand touched her face and he ran his finger from her cheekbone down her chin. He caressed her face, with tender moves he had surprise himself.

He didn't know for how long he was playing like that. Just touching her skin was enough at that moment. Until she opened her eyes and looked at him with a sleepy look. She didn't screamed, didn't yell. She didn't even move.

She just stared at him. Wasn't she afraid of him anymore? He showed his fangs at her just to scare her a little but still she didn't response. He needed her to be afraid. _He needed needed to see that look of despair on her face again._

Only when she saw his bloody clothes she sat up on the bed and touched his jacket.

''Laito-kun ..'', she whispered and he blinked at her. ''Are you hurt?'', she asked but she didn't get an answer. Laito seemed surprise, even shocked from her words. _Why the hell was she worrying about him and not for herself? Caring,_ he thought. She was Innocent. Pure. And caring. _And beautiful in every way. _Maybe her blood was just a bonus after all.

Laito sat up as well and she touched his shirt and jacket. Her hands were trembling now as she was touching him, It seemed like she was trying to see if he was injured in any way by touching him.

He chuckled and almost laughed at her. ''My lovely bitch-chan is worrying about me. Mm What have we here now? You care about me ?'', He asked laughing now. Yui looked at him and then down at his clothes. Before she knew it Laito had grab her and pinned to the wall across the bed.

''Now that's nice. I like that.'', he whispered as his hands moved slowly down to hers. He entwined their fingers and pinned her hands against the wall in each side of her head. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to devour her. He wanted and mostly needed to have all of her.

A part of him needed to be bad and merciless to Yui, he needed to bite her and make her his , to make her mad, to tease her with his perverted actions. But the other part, the other part needed _Her. _Needed her love , needed him to show her kindness and to surprise her like that. Could she ever forgive a monster like him ? To let him have her ? To be his ?

Laito leaned his face down her neck and as she closed her eyes he smiled at how cute she was looking. His fangs touched her delicate skin lightly and she almost screamed in surprise when the next second he was leaning over her face and start kissing her lips. _What was he doing?!_

Yui didn't move. She had froze completely. When Laito's tongue teased her lower lip she decided to play his game and kiss him back. With a quick move her lips was hard pressed against his.

He squeezed her hands on his and she moaned against his wanting lips. They kissed, hard and deeply and it was the first time someone had kissed Yui like that. So passionate and with so much wanting, and needing. She couldn't stop asking herself that night. _Did she actually deep down liked Laito? Or just not hating him for everything he had done to her? Maybe he was someone who just needed love after all._

The kiss stopped suddenly and Yui gasps were loud. Laito placed his finger down her chin and made her look up at him.

''This will be our little secret, Hm ?'', he cupped her face with one hand as the other slipped down and stroked slowly and softly her thigh. Fingertips touched the inside of her thigh and caressed her skin , so tender.

He whispered one last word against her lips and smiled at her.

''Mine.''

Yui stared up at his face and nodded her head. Her mind kept telling her about all the awful things Laito had done to her all this time but her heart .. Her heart had a completely other opinion. Maybe she needed him as well. Maybe she didn't need freedom, and maybe the only thing she needed was_ love_.

**Here it is. I finished that story in a hour or so. So i hope there isn't any mistake o.O I have check it 439409334294 times ; So i think it's fine. I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking for a second chapter but i still don't know. What do you guys think ? ^o^**


End file.
